Harry & Draco, Best Friends Forever?
by Luna del Cielo
Summary: Lucius Malfoy just discovered that little Harry Potter is living with a Muggle family. Seems to him like his son would make a perfect playmate for the child who inevitably would become more powerful than the Dark Lord!
1. Bedroom Plotting

A/N:

**Summary: **Lucius Malfoy just discovered that little Harry Potter is living with a Muggle family. Seems to him like his son would make a perfect playmate for the child who inevitably would become more powerful than the Dark Lord!

**Characters: **Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley. Multiple viewpoints.

**Idea attribution: **This idea came to me during a TTH Forum discussion: .?topic=6132.50  
_Quote from: JoeB on Wed, 01 Dec 10 07:25:15_  
Consider as soon as Harry was in the open Lucius want Draco to get all buddy buddy with him. I would have thought that they would have started the seduction at a much younger age, and I bet Vernon would have gotten over his hatred of Wizards pretty quick with how rich the Malfoy's and several other DE's were.  
_Luna:_  
Now that is an interesting idea...I've seen stories where Harry met the Malfoys right away when he was 11 and they befriended him, but this idea is even more interesting. Of course, Dumbledore would know, most likely, that they were moving in on his secret weapon but I doubt he could really do anything about it. Meanwhile Harry would grow up being best of buds with Draco (and maybe turning not just into Dumbledore's tool but just a 'tool' as well). Growing up with muggle-haters when muggles abused him would be fascinating...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The characters and background stories belong to Ms. Rowling.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his parlor sipping black tea when a loud popping noise announced the arrival of one of his house elves. "Yes?" he called out in a bored tone, moistening his lips with the warm beverage.

"M-master Malfoy, s-sir. There's a Mr. Nott here to see you."

Swiveling in his oak chair, Lucius looked down at the house elf – what was his name again…Doorknob? Doberman? Dobby? Ah yes, that was it – and smiled slightly. "Bring him here."

Dobby nodded and apparated away. Lucius frowned in concern. Theodore Nott, Sr., had hinted that he heard news of interest but Lucius honestly had no idea what the man knew. Theo was a Ministry official, one of his closest allies in the political world, and he always had his ear to the ground.

Footsteps sounded and Lucius rose to his feet. "Theo," he nodded briskly as he shook the other wizard's hand.

"Lucius," Theo smiled. Nott was a tall fellow and built like a Quidditch Beater – and his crooked nose made the man's former career obvious. Straw-colored hair lay thick upon his head and his facial hair was a neatly trimmed beard. Green eyes twinkled underneath heavy eyebrows suggesting his excitement, and Lucius motioned for the man to sit.

"How is the family, Theo? Is your son enjoying his governess?" Lucius asked, only mildly interested. Any savvy politician understood the instinctual human need to like a person who appeared interested in the activities closest to their heart – namely, family.

"Little Theo is certainly making the broad earn her money," Theo guffawed. "Yesterday he led her on a merry little chase through the manor. I tell you, he may be only eight but he's got the speed of a snitch!"

Lucius laughed lightly and smiled. "Still interested in preparing him for Quidditch?"

"Of course!" Theo answered in a booming voice. "Of course, the missus thinks he needs to worry about just school when he arrives at Hogwarts in a few years." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Narcissa isn't fond of Draco engaging in any violent activities where he might get hurt," Lucius smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Now, tell me Theo, what is your news?"

"I heard it from an Auror. It's rather hush-hush to keep the public away at the moment." Theo paused, obviously relishing in the fact that he possessed a secret that Lucius was not yet privy to.

"Yes?" Lucius drawled, annoyed that he had to prompt the ever theatrical Theodore Nott. The man had grown so used to the spotlight during his Quidditch days that he clearly craved it still.

"Harry Potter has been spotted with a _muggle_ family," Theo whispered dramatically.

Lucius sat straight up and stared at Theo. "After all these years and the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived' is with muggles?" he scoffed, clearly using the famed nickname in jest. "Dumbledore really is cracked, isn't he?"

"Dunno, seems to have hidden the boy this long," Theo shrugged.

Lucius pondered for a moment. It was widely known that Harry Potter was the cause of the Dark Lord's death. Some of the Death Eaters, including him, believed that Potter must have a well of dark power waiting inside him. After all, what other force could have killed the greatest wizard to have lived if it was not dark magic within the babe? They had searched for Potter since then, each anticipating what sort of great magic the boy must have – and quite frankly how to tear the boy from Dumbledore and place him onto a more 'constructive' path.

Losing the Dark Lord had almost ruined them all. Narcissa's sister and brother-in-law were in Azkaban. Lucius had to testify that he had been Imperiused during the war. It had taken several years to set their reputation to rights. And furthermore, losing Voldemort meant that Lucius had to return to his rather undistinguished life.

Not that he was without merits and power. No, it wasn't that. In the Wizarding World he was powerful…but that was just in Britain and a select few European countries. Voldemort had promised them the world – and Lucius always got what he was promised, even if he had to take matters into his own hands.

"So where is the boy?" Lucius asked.

And later that day he apparated into Little Whinging, Surrey, England.

"I won't have it, Lucius!" Narcissa Malfoy spat, her glacial eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. They were in their bedroom, her standing and Lucius calmly reclining on their king-sized bed.

"Darling," Lucius drawled. "It'll be good exposure for Draco. I thought you wanted him to succeed in school?"

"In _wizarding_ school, not muggle!" Narcissa screeched. She began pacing angrily, stalking the width of their bedroom like a wild cat.

Lucius raised a lazy brow. "This will expose him to more types of people. You know what my mother says – it's important to learn how to interact with others."

"Right," Narcissa said with a harsh laugh. "And right after that your mother says to remember to avoid the common pleb - _especially_ muggles."

He smirked. Mrs. Priscilla Malfoy was an outspoken and crafty old woman who had a strong view of the world. Of course, she had taught him everything he knew.

Narcissa stopped pacing and gave him a strange look. "In fact, you're just like your mother," she accused. "So why, oh why, do you want our son to attend Little Whinging Public Elementary?" Her eyes shifted from anger to suspicion. Yes, she knew him well.

Lucius attempted to play it off with a shrug. "Can't a father just want to provide his only son with more networking opportunities?"

"Networking is play dates with the children of pureblood wizards and witches, not muggles. What's your game, darling?" Narcissa approached him, a cautious expression on her face.

He fought to keep from smirking. This was an old song and dance for them. They both had known each other since childhood and knew how to play the other. When she wanted something Narcissa would call him 'darling'. Next she would begin rubbing his shoulders.

Since he was in need of a good backrub, Lucius maintained his silence.

Carefully pasting a seductive look on her fair and pretty face, his wife crawled into bed behind him and began running her hands over the curves of his bare back. "Darling, you know you can tell me anything. And you know I especially dislike secrets."

"What will you do for me?" Lucius murmured, his breath caught in his throat as Narcissa's nails ran down his spine.

Her tongue ran down the edge of his earlobe and Lucius shivered. "You know."

He was no fool. Narcissa would tease him all night until he gave in.

"Fine," Lucius said reluctantly, enjoying the feel of her hands kneading his tense shoulders. "I found out where Harry Potter lives. I thought Draco could befriend him and perhaps we could align ourselves with the boy and help him…grow."

That delightful feel of his wife's hands on his back halted. "_What_?"

Well, that didn't go as planned…

Narcissa whirled him around and jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest. "Lucius, are you insane! You of all people do _not_ need to involve yourself with that Potter boy! And if he will grow up to be dark, just as you and the others think, I do _not_ want Draco influenced by him!"

Lucius' icy blue eyes focused on the muscle in his wife's cheek that twitched when she was feeling particularly angry. Then he realized something. "So you…you are saying that you want our son - _our _son – to avoid the lifestyle I had?"

Narcissa's silence was answer enough.

Angry, Lucius stood up and faced his wife, his long blond hair flipping to the side. "Narcissa, someone is bound to find the Potter boy and align him to their family. Do you want it to be us, or someone else? Someone else who may not have our family's best interests at heart?"

He could see Narcissa waver. It was wicked of him but he knew exactly which strings to pull – and family was one of them.

"If we want to keep safe, it is best that Potter is with us. Who knows what may happen if someone else mentors him. At least this way, as his best friend, Draco would be cared for and safe." Lucius' eyes analyzed his wife's flickering expressions, looking for a sign of success.

"I suppose," she began softly, "public muggle school _would_ be good exposure for Draco."

Lucius gave her a winning smile. "That's my girl."

Narcissa directed a haughty look in his direction. "But expect nothing from me tonight, for this surprise."

He was so ecstatic at the anticipation of what was to come that he didn't care. "No my love, tonight will be all about you." Lucius slid into bed and began to show his wife all the different ways he was thankful for her.

In all honestly, Lucius had a very nice life. And soon it would be getting much better.

* * *

A/N:

Thoughts? Should I continue and explore what this scenario would create?

I feel a bit bad about a new fic but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Plus, I've been a good girl and updated _all_ my major fics in the last month! Go me! ;)

_NOTICE:_  
If you've seen the main page recently you know there's a holiday ficlet event happening via the Wishlist on Livejournal. I've decided that participating would be a great way to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers. SO, head on over and request a ficlet – I'm writing 24 to anyone who requests one, regardless if I even 'know' you.

You can find the sign-up page on my journal (Luna_del_Cielo) and there's a link on my author page. Feel free to 'friend' me if you so desire! And if you don't have an lj, you can leave an anonymous comment and just sign your name :)


	2. Secret Aaaaagent Man…er, Wizard

**"Secret Aaaaagent Man…er, Wizard"**

"I won't!" Draco stated petulantly as he crossed his arms.

The Malfoy family was in Lucius' private office. Lucius was seated at his ornate black desk with Narcissa at his right side while Draco sat across from them. Draco's eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in an angry line. In times like these Lucius would find himself extremely frustrated with his stubborn son but there was a part of him that respected the boy – Malfoys _always_got what they wanted and Draco seemed to inherit that internal philosophy. He would do well, with the right upbringing that they were providing.

"Draco, darling, it will be an excellent experience for you. Imagine what this will do for your future career. Few purebloods know about the muggle world and this will give you an inside look – which may prove beneficial in later business deals," Narcissa said smoothly, her palms upturned in a gesture of willingness for him to listen.

"But muggles are _terrible_ and trashy and overall foolish," Draco whined. Then he turned to Lucius with a hopeful look. "Isn't that right, Father?"

Lucius sighed. The boy _was_ correct and a part of Lucius abhorred placing him in such a foul institution as muggle public school, but the payoff would be worth it. However, due to Draco's young age they had agreed not to tell him the _full_ story in regards to his muggle schooling. It wouldn't do for the boy to let something slip.

"Draco, indeed you are correct. Muggles _are_ utterly beneath us. But what this schooling truly is, is a secret mission." Lucius let loose a little smile as Draco's eyes widened before he calmed his features into an impassive expression.

"What sort of secret mission?" his eight-year old son inquired suspiciously – with just a hint of excitement that glowed in his pale gray eyes. Ever so subtly he leaned forward in his seat.

"Well," Lucius began in a hushed voice as he leaned slightly over his desk. "We discovered that there is a young wizard boy who is trapped in that school."

Draco paled – likely he was imagining how wicked the muggles must be to trap a wizard. In reality, Lucius had no idea what the extended family that kept young Harry Potter was like – it would be foolhardy to approach that neighborhood when Dumbledore – crafty old bat that he was – would likely had placed a spy nearby.

"What? How? Why?" Draco cried out in horror.

Lucius gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "Truthfully, we're unsure. We don't even know if the boy has been informed of his wizarding background. His parents died in a car accident when he was a baby and he lives with his aunt and uncle." Lucius may not know a bloody thing about the muggle world but it was simply enough to convert some Galleons at Gringotts and pay a private muggle investigator (he had considered hiring a wizard but decided to abstain from involving the wizarding world at all in this new venture – one could never be sure who to trust, after all). The investigator had found official records that stated how Lily Potter had 'died' and that the child went to her sister and brother-in-law.

Silent as he mulled his father's words over, Draco pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. Finally he asked, "So what exactly is this super secret mission? Am I supposed to take him from the muggles?"

"Honestly, we just want you to befriend the boy, darling," Narcissa inputted. She smiled sadly. "The poor thing has no connection to his family's past and we think it's important to help him."

"Of course, don't tell him that he's a wizard – or that you are," Lucius added quickly. "We don't want to scare him away if he just thinks that magic is imaginary. Get him to trust you first."

"And don't tell your friends," Narcissa said. "I know you like to share everything with Vincent, Blaise, and Gregory."

"_Mother_!" Draco whined. "That isn't fair!"

"Draco," Lucius said in a stern, low voice. "What word in the phrase 'secret mission' fails to inform you of the intent of our request?"

Flinching, Draco bowed his head. "Sorry, Father," he mumbled.

Settling back into his chair, Lucius nodded. "Will you accept this secret mission to befriend the wizard at the muggle school, Draco?"

Draco raised his head and gave Lucius a steely gaze. "Depends, Father. What is in it for me?"

Lucius smiled. He and Narcissa had trained their son very well.

Draco couldn't believe it. His father had just side-along apparated them to a town called Little Wingbat or something, and now they were standing in front of this maudlin brick building that had a lawn covered with obstinate children who fought with their parents against going to school or were running around like wild animals in pants. Fighting back a shiver of distaste, Draco looked out at them all with cool gray eyes.

Even worse, he was wearing _muggle_ clothing. Something called 'khakis' and a blue 'polo' shirt that had a little alligator on the breast. Annoyed, he pulled at the shirt, wishing he could wear his robe or something else - _anything_ else.

On top of it all? Father had, after their first talk, revealed that the boy he was supposed to find was _Harry Potter_. The Boy-Who-Lived and all that rubbish. Draco had heard the stories growing up, although never from his father. For whatever reason his father did not like to talk about the night the Dark Lord fell. Apparently most in the wizarding world hated him but Father (and Draco was forbidden to repeat this or say anything similar in public) said that the Dark Lord had been a great wizard who would have saved society.

Which is why Draco thought it was odd that his father wanted to _help_ the boy who killed his friend. Then again, Draco didn't understand his father half of the time. Plus, he was pretty proud of the fact that his father – his _father_ who _never _seemed to approve of him – had recruited him for a secret mission. Begrudgingly he had to admit it was pretty cool.

But now he was standing in front of some brick zoo with disgusting muggle children – most of them who looked far too dirty for his liking. Unconsciously, Draco smoothed his white blond hair.

"Come along, Draco. Today is the first day of your mission. Be excited," Lucius smiled encouragingly.

Draco forced a smile and nodded. Seeing his father smile at him like that…well, it wasn't often he did that so Draco was determined to be a good son so his father would continue to smile at him.

Lucius began walking into the school and Draco followed him. Students and adults milled in the hallways like stampeding deer and Draco fought not to accidentally have any of them rub shoulders with him. Good Merlin, was it possible to _catch_ muggle-ism? He really hoped not.

Ugh, poor Harry Potter, forced to actually _live_ with muggles.

…He hoped this Potter person wasn't a filthy muggle lover…

Strolling into a room marked 'Main Office', Lucius approached the counter. Behind the counter stood rows of mailboxes and two desks cluttered with paper. One old lady with her grey hair neatly curled sat at the desk. Once Lucius cleared his throat she looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Hello there," she said with a friendly smile. Draco noted that the name plate on her desk said 'Mrs. Forrester'. "What can I help you with, dear?"

Lucius shot her a dazzling smile. Draco often watched his parents ready for bed and knew for a fact that his father used a tooth-whitener spell each week. "I am here to enroll my son in school."

Mrs. Forrester gave Lucius and Draco an appraising look. Thankfully, his mother had taken them both to a muggle shop so they were dressed appropriately; his father had on a very well-tailored suit that was very expensive.

"Lovely! I'll just need you to fill out this paperwork." Mrs. Forrester reached under the counter and pulled out a thick stack of paperwork. "We just need to verify that you live in this school district and have all of your personal information."

Draco looked at his father in alarm. They didn't live nearby! And they certainly couldn't give their information to these muggles! Their house was un-plottable, after all!

Lucius stiffened but then relaxed as he glanced behind him and saw no one. Swiftly, he pulled out his wand and incanted, _'Imperio_'. The spell hit Mrs. Forrester and her eyes glazed. Draco had never seen his father perform this spell and was immediately struck by how cool it was. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts!

"My son Draco Black will be enrolled in your school and you will assign him to the same classes as Harry Potter," Lucius spoke in a cool and controlled voice. It had been decided that Draco would use his mother's maiden name just to help hide his identity. Personally, Draco had wanted to give himself a cool name like Scorpius but Mother said that it wouldn't due for Potter to call him by one name only to realize it was a lie.

"Your son Draco Black will be enrolled in our school and I will assign him to the same classes as Harry Potter," Mrs. Forrester repeated in a deadened voice.

"Yes," Lucius confirmed, watching with a smile as Mrs. Forrester went through some binders in her desk and handed Draco a paper with a teacher's name.

"You will be in Mr. Melon's class," Mrs. Forrester informed Draco with a blank look in her eyes.

The zombie-like stare kind of scared Draco. Suddenly he wondered if maybe that spell _was_ a spell that he wanted to learn.

In Mr. Melon's classroom there were twenty-five desks lined five by five in perfect rows. A chalkboard that had been poorly cleaned, judging by the white dust covering it, was at the front of the classroom and right in front was the teacher's desk. Mr. Melon was in his forties but was already bald. Thick black spectacles sat low on his nose and he wore black trousers, a white button-up shirt, and red suspenders. His voice was obnoxiously monotonous and Draco was tempted to snap the suspenders and wake up the man a little.

Draco had been placed in the back row on the left hand side, which was nice because he was able to get a good look at everyone. He had no bloody idea what Potter looked like but knew he would have a scar on his forehead – that part was always in the stories. Unfortunately, he had no idea who Potter could be. There were a good deal of well-dressed boys in this room and Draco knew that Potter had to be one of them, but with their heads facing the front of the room, he couldn't check for a scar.

"Now get out your Reading textbooks, children. We're going to read out loud a short story called "Bloody Fingers" in celebration of Halloween."

_Bloody Fingers_? What in the ruddy hell was wrong with these muggles? Who read about bloody wounds for _fun_?

"Draco, since I don't have a book for you yet, why don't you just share with someone next to you?" Mr. Melon offered.

Share? Draco Malfoy did _not _share. Stupid cheap muggle schools. He looked to his right and to his left. On his right was a boy with dirty, greasy black hair and clothes three sizes too big for him – clearly one of your standard dirty muggles. To his right was a pretty girl with smooth cocoa skin and almond eyes. Draco gave her a winning smile. "Mind if I share with you?" he asked smoothly.

The girl sniffed and sat up straight. "I don't share," she informed him coolly with a haughty shake of her head that sent her straight black hair flowing behind her shoulders.

Shocked by her snotty treatment, Draco's jaw dropped as she caught her friend's eye (the blond in front of her) and giggled. Why…how _dare_ she!

"You can share with me," a quiet voice said.

Draco looked back at the peasant-dressing muggle boy. Merlin, even his _glasses_ were broken and covered with clear tape! "Fine," Draco said in a loud voice. "I'd rather not get cooties from a _girl_ anyways." He put an extra emphasis on the word 'girl', letting her know it was an insult. After all, no one treated a Malfoy (er, Black) poorly and got away with it! That girl was now his mortal enemy!

The boy scooted his desk closer and placed his book half on Draco's desk. He gave Draco a friendly, albeit timid, smile. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Kalika is like that to most people."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Well I'm not most people," he sniffed.

The boy's eyes widened at his statement, and then he shrugged. The conversation was officially terminated as Mr. Melon went around and had different students read out loud.

_Maybe_', Draco thought, '_once I find Harry Potter we can figure out a wandless spell to hex that stupid Kalika girl._'

After lunch (where Draco sat with a group of the popular good-looking well-dressed boys because he figured one of them _had_ to be Harry Potter; after all, Father had said the boy's family was extremely wealthy – not as wealthy as _them_ of course, but wealthy enough) Draco went to recess where he was severely disappointed that he had still not found Harry Potter. He supposed he could have _asked_ the other boys who Harry Potter was but he figured that a secret spy should not be name-dropping. Therefore, he just made quick glances at everyone's forehead (which was hard since most boys had bowl-style haircuts) to check if they were the Boy-Who-Lived. So far, it didn't seem like any of the popular boys were Harry Potter.

Making his mood worse was the fact that this recess activity-thing was apparently a time for children to roughhouse and play stupid sports like kickball (nothing compared to Quidditch!). The popular boys invited Draco to play kickball with them and some of the girls, but since that witch (and _not _the good kind) Kalika was playing, he feigned a stomachache. Instead, Draco sat on the swings by himself and surveyed the playground.

There were twenty-five kids in his class. Twelve of them were boys. Seven of them were the popular boys he sat with at lunch, none of whom had a scar on their forehead. That left five other boys. One was fat and unsightly in a striped red shirt. Another was black and Draco was pretty sure that Harry Potter was white. Then there was the dirty boy whose book he shared. Finally, there was a blond-haired but very short boy who hung out on the jungle gym with the girls and a bookish fellow sitting on the ground by a tree, far away form everyone.

Good Merlin, if one of those losers was the famous Harry Potter that he had to make friends with, he was seriously going to demand far more presents for this crazy mission.

The bell rang and the children began running to the building door like manic sheep with a pack of wolves snapping at their ankles. Draco smirked. He wondered if these muggle children knew that _he _was the big bad wolf. After all, if Father had it his way – he said once – he would exterminate all the muggles so they would stop 'dirtying magical blood'.

As the children poured into the building, Draco found himself near the back of the line. When he squeezed into the door, he bumped into the dirty-haired muggle boy (EW! A muggle touched him! As soon as he got home he was going to make Dobby prepare him a bath!). Glancing down at disinterest, he saw the boy sprawl onto the tiled floor. Several students laughed cruelly and one boy ( a supremely fat and ugly boy, if he ever saw one) even 'accidentally' kicked the dirty muggle boy in his knee.

"You make a great carpet, Potter!" the fat boy shouted with a nasty grin.

Draco froze in horror. _This_ was the Boy-Who-Lived?

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Hope you liked the update :)

_References_  
*Bloody Fingers: A reading on YouTube: .com/watch?v=lQ7zY54ZjaQ .org/wiki/Scary_Stories_to_Tell_in_the_Dark  
*Kalika - a name I got from the Christopher Pike "The Last Vampire" series. I've always liked it ;)


	3. Muggle Nurses Make You Drink From Bottle

**Muggle Nurses Make You Drink From Bottles?**

Draco Malfoy stared at the scene before him in horror. Here was _the_ Harry Potter, 'savior' of the wizarding world, a loser kid in ugly clothes and dirty hair. This was…most disconcerting. He felt shame at knowing that this kid was someone he was supposed to be friends with. Honestly, _what_ sort of wizard let stupid _muggles _pick on him? It was…ridiculous! Muggles should be bowing in their presence, like house elves, not kicking them!

He stood there silently as the children began to form a circle and continued laughing. The fat and ugly blond one who had kicked Potter was smiling in a way that reminded Draco of pictures of his Aunt Bellatrix from Mother's side of the family.

"Yeah, you tell him, Dudley!" a scrawny boy with a rat-like face shouted, leering wickedly at Potter. Apparently the fat and ugly one had a name as stupid as his face.

Potter just closed off his facial expressions, so Draco didn't know what he was thinking, and began to climb to his feet.

Dudley, snickering to himself, pushed Potter onto the ground. The boy was all skin and bones for the most part, so he fell easily. Again, shame filled Draco at this display. A small part of him almost wanted to urge this Dudley fellow on. After all, life was survival of the fittest – that's what his Father had taught him. If Potter couldn't stand up for himself, he probably deserved this.

"Aw, poor little Potty fell!" Dudley cackled. He looked at his friend, rat-faced-boy, and some of the other kids. "Don't you guys think this is where Potty belongs? On the floor like a dog? He eats scraps from the table, you know." Dudley focused his attention on Potter, whose only outward display of emotion was the twitch of muscle in his cheek. "Bark for us, Potty! Bark! Bark!"

_Like a dog_…Something in Draco shifted as he heard the fat muggle's words. When the bloody hell did a mere _muggle_ deserve to call a _wizard_ a dog? If anything, muggles were the dogs!

"Go away, Dudley," Potter said in a voice that bordered between meekness and irritation. He stayed on the ground, realizing that if he got up again that Dudley would only push him down again.

Guffawing, Dudley kicked Potter another time. "I said BARK, dog! BARK!"

That part of him that shifted earlier? Well now it snapped. _No muggle_ spoke like that to one above his station!

"Who says Potter's the dog? You're the one barking, you filthy mug—er, wanker!" Draco shouted, fists balled up at the side.

The entire hallway went silent as everyone turned towards Draco with shocked and bewildered expressions.

Potter was staring in shock as well, but relief and thankfulness flashed across his face.

"What did you say?" Dudley inquired in a deadly voice with a raised brow that made him look only more stupid than normal; it completely contradicted the effects of his attempted intimidating response.

Suddenly Draco wished that Crabbe and Goyle were here because he had never fought anyone before and his friends were just about as big as Dudley (and no, he didn't wish for Blaise because Blaise was a sissy boy who cried if he so much as broke a bloody nail).

"You heard me," Draco sneered. When in doubt, fake it. "Or are you not only as ugly as a gorilla, but stupid as one, too?"

Eyes flashing, Dudley let out a little roar and rushed for Draco. Fortunately, Draco's kid-sized Quidditch set back home helped improve his agility from seeking snitches. He easily evaded the attack and instead made Dudley bang his legs on the heater adjacent to the wall. It made a loud clanging sound and suddenly a lady teacher with big brown bangs and hair marched down the hallway. Everyone in the hallway was laughing so loud that they barely heard her.

"Why aren't you in class? Children, to class you go!" she ordered in a frantic voice as she gestured with a pointed finger.

Thank _Merlin_ this teacher had arrived! Draco couldn't imagine what he would do if this filthy muggle beast had actually _fought _him.

Aware of the teacher's presence, Dudley leaned in close and whispered, "I'm going to beat you until you're black and blue, New Kid," he threatened.

Draco just snorted. _His_ dad could do magic. One touch on his perfectly styled hair and maybe his father would use that _Imperio_ curse to make Dudley think he really was a gorilla.

The hallways were clearing but Draco hung back until it was just him and Potter.

"You didn't have to do that," Potter told him. "You really don't want to get on Dudley's bad side. He beats kids up a lot."

"I noticed," Draco responded wryly as he looked Potter over. Yes, so he was unkempt with broken glasses and dirty hair, but he _was_ one of them. Plus, Father's mission for him was to befriend the boy and Draco had _no _intention of disappointing his father. So, he smiled brightly and offered Potter his hand. "Allow me to formerly introduce myself. I'm Draco Ma—Black." His smile intensified after he had to cover up his near mistake at using his real name.

Potter looked at his extended hand in surprise, as if he was unused to this social situation. Finally, he smiled slightly and shook Draco's hand. "Harry Potter," he introduced himself. Then his smile brightened. "Thanks Draco, for the help."

"Anytime!" Draco said cheerfully. He was always happy to make muggles feel stupid, after all.

They walked back to their classroom in silence and Draco stole a glance at Potter. Perhaps he would be alright. Besides, Draco now had _two_ mortal enemies – Kalika and Dudley. He would need Harry's help in making those two rue the day they had ever crossed Draco Malfoy!

The night after his first day at muggle school had been utterly aggravating. Father and Mother had wanted to know every single detail of his experience and everything about Harry Potter. They hadn't wanted to believe that Potter got picked or at school nor that he was dressed like a pauper – Mother had been particularly horrified by that. By the end of the conversation they had just reiterated that Draco had to befriend the boy and figure out everything about him.

Being given orders by his parents was irksome but Draco sort of liked the idea that he was a secret spy. He actually used one of his school notebooks and a pen (honestly, why didn't muggles use scrolls and quills? Barbarians, the lot of them!) to maintain notes on everyone and everything at the muggle school. It seemed to him that this was the spy thing to do. He only wished that he had an invisibility cloak so he could further spy with ease.

Draco stared at the clock on the classroom wall as its minute hand began to slowly inch towards the number eight. School began in two minutes and Potter had yet to arrive. Already the other students were taking their seats, talking and giggling amongst themselves. No one bothered to speak to Draco – ever since the confrontation with Dudley yesterday they treated Draco like a pariah. Draco assumed it was either because Dudley was so well-liked or because other kids were scared of him; considering that Dudley was ugly, fat, and stupid, Draco knew it had to be the latter reason.

The bell rang and Potter still didn't show up. Letting out a huff of displeasure, Draco stared out the window. How dare Potter not show up! How was Draco supposed to be a secret spy if his objective failed to appear?

Then a thought crossed his mind…a rather dark idea that had never previously entered Draco's thoughts…what if that Dudley character had _done_ something to Potter? After all, everyone knew that muggles were wild beasts. Father used to tell him tales of the great witch hunts of the 1500s before Mother scolded him for scaring Draco. Perhaps Dudley and his cowardly friends had drowned or hanged Potter?

Something twisted in Draco's gut. He had never worried about someone before – mostly because he had never _needed_ to worry. Father always kept their family safe and the only friends he cared about were Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy, and they were never in trouble either. This new feeling of apprehension trickling though his veins was most certainly not a feeling Draco enjoyed.

"Mr. Melon?" Draco called out as he raised his hand.

Busy writing on the board, the teacher barely spared Draco a glance. "Yes?"

"I'm feeling sick. Can I go see the Healer?" Draco asked. The other children turned to look at him; he distinctly saw his arch-nemesis Kalika laugh and roll her eyes at her friend.

"H-healer?" Mr. Melon sputtered. His thin lips quirked into a slight smile. "Do you mean the nurse's office?"

Scowling, Draco inwardly scolded himself for his error in speech. Of _course _the muggles would have to call a healer by a different name. Nurse? What in Merlin's Beard did that have anything to do with being sick? Wasn't 'nurse' something mothers do to babies. Eww! He certainly hoped that this nurse wouldn't make him drink from a bottle or something…

But instead of saying all that, Draco just nodded. Mr. Melon excused him and Draco wondered for the rest of the day where Potter was.

Potter showed up to school the next day. As usual, he looked like a street begger, with his baggy grey shirt and too-wide trousers that were held tight with a frayed belt. But was most worrisome was that, when Potter's book bag caught on the desk chair and his shirt was lifted up, Draco saw an ugly purple mark on his right side. An involuntary gasp let out and Harry shot him a worried look before yanking his shirt down.

Class begun and they didn't have a chance to speak until their morning break.

"Hey Potter," Draco started in an extra casual voice; his mind still processing Potter's bruise and wondering what happened to Potter. "Didn't see you in school yesterday."

Potter shrugged, his hair falling back and so clearly revealing the lightning-shaped scar that Draco had heard stories of as a child. They were at the end of the line in the hallway, waiting as the other students used the restroom.

"I, erm, was sick," Potter offered as an explanation – but Draco was an excellent liar and knew a lie when he heard one.

"Did Dudley find you?" Draco inquired as he subtly gestured towards Potter's right side.

Flushing red, Potter avoided his eyes and just shrugged.

Indignation rising, Draco pursed his lips. "You shouldn't let that mug—wanker push you around. You should fight back!" he urged in a lowered tone, not wanting the other kids to notice him.

"I can't fight back. I'd get in trouble," Potter sighed.

Eyes screwing up as Draco took in that flabbergasting information, he let out a snort of derision. "How? That wanker is huge and clearly is starting it."

"Yeah, but my aunt and uncle would be angry. They were already upset by what happened the other day." Potter leaned against the wall with a dejected expression.

"Why? All you did was bloody get pummeled?" Draco asked hotly.

"Yeah," Potter answered with a bitter smile. "But Dudley got hurt and embarrassed."

"B-but, _you_ didn't do that!"

"Doesn't matter," Potter shrugged.

Draco struggled to understand why any stupid muggle would be angry at that, when something struck him. "Wait, why do your aunt and uncle care about a stupid fat oaf at school?"

His description of Dudley had Potter grinning, before his expression sobered. "Because he's my cousin."

Jaw-dropping, Draco just stared at Potter. "Are you…bloody kidding me? You're _related _to that mug—er, wanker?"

"Yeah." Potter shrugged again, although this time he gave Draco a strange look at the use of the word 'mug'. "My parents died in a car crash and my aunt and uncle were nice enough to let me live with them." Potter's tone was mostly emotionless, but Draco thought he heard a trace of dark amusement at the words 'nice enough'.

"Okay students, back to class," Mr. Melon called, effectively interrupting their conversation. Baldy, as Draco began to internally think of Mr. Melon due to his distasteful lack of hair, was a stickler for rules and didn't allow talking while they walked through the hallways.

Merlin, Draco hated muggle school. He bet at Hogwarts they could talk in the hallways all they pleased!

At dinner that night, Draco prepared himself for a barrage of questions from his parents. As per the norm, they each sat at one end of the table while Draco sat in the middle. The set-up made him feel like a quaffle at times, as he looked back and forth during their conversation.

"So darling, how was school today?" Narcissa inquired smoothly as she poised her knife to cut into the grilled chicken.

"Um, it was okay." Draco didn't quite know what his parents would think of a muggle beating Potter up again. For some reason he was afraid that they would think that Potter was weak and decide he wasn't worth befriending, effectively cutting Draco off of his spy work. So instead, he decided to talk about the class work. "Today we learned about electricity." Draco flashed them a big smile before biting into his chicken.

Narcissa and Lucius shared twin looks of horror. "E-lec-tric-it-y?" Lucius sounded out slowly. "You mean, the muggle's weak equivalent of magic?" He began chuckling and Narcissa joined in.

"Well, it's not like magic. Sometimes its almost better. Mr. Melon let us do an experiment where we hooked up wires and made a light bulb glow," Draco explained thoughtlessly, his mind more so focused on how to describe Potter's plight.

"_Better_?" Narcissa shouted, aghast.

"Draco!" Lucius snapped sternly.

Surprised by their reaction, Draco mentally went over his previous statement. "Uh…Well, not _better_, of course. That's rubbish," he snorted. "I just meant they don't need wands to turn on lights and they have things called tee-vees that show moving pictures, sort of like The Daily Prophet, except it's a lot of pictures and voices."

Draco wasn't positive, but he thought that perhaps his mother's face had paled just a bit.

"They have you watching TVs?" Lucius asked, his brow raised to impossible heights.

"This is all your fault, Lucius. _You're_the one who wanted him to go to muggle school! Now they're brainwashing him into thinking that muggle technology is better than magic!" Narcissa snapped, her fork clattering onto the fine china.

"Bloody hell woman, calm down," Lucius asked with a dramatic eye roll. "He knows better. Draco's a smart lad."

Draco didn't want his mom to make him stop attending school and doing spy work! Plus, he really liked that his dad called him smart. "Don't worry mother, I know better," he added with an exaggerated shake of his head. "Besides," he sniffed. "Today I learned about just what animals muggles are!"

"What do you mean, Draco? Is it something about Potter?" Lucius inquired as he leaned forward eagerly.

Draco pressed his lips together briefly before speaking. "Yeah, they're animals! Potter wasn't at school yesterday—"

"—Yes, you mentioned that yesterday. Was the boy sick?" Narcissa queried.

"No," Draco shook his head. "Remember that boy Dudley I told you about?"

"Yes, that oafish one who tried to beat up Potter?" Narcissa's eyes flashed. His mother was incredibly protective and did a lot of charity work with her Circle Society that helped children.

"Yeah. Well, he's Potter's cousin and lives with him. Potter had a _huge _bruise on his side today," Draco informed them.

For the second time that night, Narcissa and Lucius shared a look; it was not quite like their look of horror earlier, but was darker.

"A bruise?" Lucius repeated in a musing tone.

"Yeah."

"And did Harry say that Dudley delivered the bruise?" Narcissa asked curiously. Her tone was aloof, but almost like she was trying too hard.

"Um." Draco squinted as he tried to remember his conversation with Potter. He had written it down immediately into his spy notebook and quickly leapt for his backpack. Walking back, he skimmed through the pages. "No," he finally answered. "Just his aunt and uncle were angry about Dudley getting embarrassed by me and were mad at Potter."

Narcissa sighed. "Thank you Draco. You did very well today."

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said with a shy smile. His mother was loving but rarely delivered praise – although it was more common coming from her than his father.

"A bruise, Lucius? You don't think those blasted muggles are beating the poor boy, do you?" Narcissa asked heatedly as she slipped into her black nightgown.

"Perhaps, dear. I am unsure what the parenting skills are of muggles," Lucius replied in a distracted tone as he finished off letter to his private investigator. Previously the muggle investigator had determined the living arrangements of Potter, but now Lucius wanted to know more about their lifestyle. Unfortunately, since he refused to involve anyone else from the Wizarding world into this, he had to deliver the letter through the muggle post.

"Well that is ridiculous!" Narcissa hissed as she tidied up her cosmetics with jerky fingers; a result of the adrenaline coursing through her veins from the anger that someone was possibly abusing a child.

"Yes, well, there's not much we can do about it, is there? We know that Dumbledore has to have his eye on that family somehow. I certainly can't go over and administer a Cruciatus, now can I?" Lucius asked in a dry tone.

Dark humor formed Narcissa's lips into a thin smile. "Now that would be a good start."

"Narcissa," Lucius sighed in exasperation. "You cannot get so worked up about this. Who knows – perhaps this will work out in our favor."

She shot her husband a bewildered look. "_How_?" Narcissa questioned in an appalled tone.

Lucius smirked. "If he's grown to hate muggles due to abuse, that will make turning him so much easier." Seeing her hesitant expression, he added, "And then, my dear, those relatives will receive their comeuppance."

"Yes," Narcissa sighed as she slid into bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. "Perhaps."

Replacing his robes with black silk pajama bottoms, Lucius smiled and climbed into bed with her. He pulled Narcissa against his bare chest, said an incantation to snuff out the candles (hmmph! As if electricity was better!), and kissed her forehead. "You have a good heart, my dear, with your love of charity cases. A better heart than I."

Narcissa snorted, but nonetheless snuggled up to her husband. "My love of charity cases? Well, that's why I married _you_ darling." She giggled, a soft girlish sound that reminded him of their first date in Hogwarts.

"I'll get you for that," Lucius murmured as he began to tickle her ribs and the back of her neck.

Much later that night, after they were both spent and beginning to fall asleep, Narcissa whispered to Lucius. "Darling? Let's have Draco invite the Potter boy over. I want to see with my own eyes how he's doing."

Lucius groaned. "That may draw unwanted attention, dear," he murmured sleepily.

Smiling to herself, Narcissa trailed her hand across Lucius' chest, down the flat planes of his abdomen, and beyond. "Please darling. It would mean a lot to me."

Her hand twitched and Lucius' answer got lost in a low groan that Narcissa decided meant 'yes'.

* * *

A/N:

Next up, Harry meets the entire family! ;)

1/3 of this chapter was written weeks ago, 1/3 was written this morning as I waited for my new tires to get placed on (bye-bye savings! Sad…), and the final third was tonight as I tried to get my mind off major family-related stress.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Dursleys, Meet the Malfoys

**Dursleys, Meet the Malfoys - and your doom**

"Who remembers what we did in science yesterday, class?" Mr. Melon called out. He was sitting at his desk and wearing yellow suspenders that only further reflected the light glaring off of his bald head. Honestly, Draco had no idea what was wrong with this man that made him dress this way. Perhaps it was secretly an ingenious attempt to simply entertain his students with his ridiculous clothing?

"I know, Mr. Melon!" an excited girlish voice called out from the front of the room. Draco barely knew most of the students in his classroom but he thought her name was utterly plebian, like 'Mary' or 'Elizabeth', or something else equally boring.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

Ha, he was right!

"Yesterday you showed us the circuit and how to make a light bulb turn on," Elizabeth answered promptly with a wide grin. She had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a perfectly ironed sweater and skirt.

"Nerd," snickered Kali as she glanced at her blond friend – Artemis, Draco thought she was called.

Draco rolled his eyes. Kali was clearly a gossipy, boorish idiot and he could not wait to plan against her. However, first he had to ask Harry over for dinner, per his parent's request delivered to him this morning at breakfast.

"That's right!" Mr. Melon beamed. "And today we're going to start at the beginning and learn about how the different substances in the world change – both the physical and chemical changes."

Draco's ears perked up. How things change? Was Mr. Melon talking about transfiguration? Slyly, Draco opened up his super special spy notebook and prepared to take notes. After all, if the mere muggles had discovered wizarding secrets then Draco would have to alert the Ministry of Magic!

As Mr. Melon lectured, Draco began to realize he wasn't talking about magic. Instead he spoke about physical changes – like how you can crumple up a sheet of paper or turn water into ice. Then there were chemical changes, like burning a sugar cube or iron becoming rusted. Draco found himself…intrigued. He thought about some of the iron daggers stored in Father's family history collection that were covered with reddish-colored rust. All this time he had thought that someone had bespelled them long ago, but apparently that was just what happened to iron over many years, especially if exposed to water. Wow!

By the time the lunch bell rang, Draco was so immersed in the lecture that the sound of the bell felt like a wet towel in the face. Frowning, he turned to Potter and asked, "Is it really bloody lunchtime yet?"

"Yeah," Potter said with a little half-smile. "Gee, you must really like science."

"Wha—no!" Draco fervently shook his head. He remembered how his parents had reacted last night when he had tried to explain electricity. "Science is stupid!"

Potter's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Okaaaay."

Remembering his mission for the day, Draco calmed himself and smiled. "Let's head to lunch, eh Potter?"

***

The two of them sat at the end of a mostly empty table. That Elizabeth girl and two boys from their class sat at the other end, but they mostly kept to themselves. Likely they were afraid of getting on Dudley's bad side. Cowards. Not that Draco cared if these stupid muggles liked him or not; or that on the first day of school all the popular boys invited him to eat with them at lunch but now barely spared him a glance. Draco and Potter (even if the latter didn't realize it) were way better than those muggle losers, anyways!

"You alright?" Potter asked as he ate a french fry. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Er." It probably would not do for Draco to admit he was mentally berating the muggle heritage of their classmates. "Sort of. My mother, you see, is awfully worried about me being at a new school and she wants to meet people in my class."

"Oh?" Potter's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged casually. "Anyways, when I told her about school and stuff, she said you should come over for dinner. This weekend. What time should we pick you up?"

Father had explained it to him that morning. They would go to Potter's house, pick him up, drive a bespelled car that acted as a port-key (after Father did a little confundous charm on Potter so he wouldn't realize what had happen) and then take him to their house. Mother promised that the house elves would stay hidden (well, they usually already did that) and they were not to engage in magic that evening.

"Pick me up?" Potter's eyes widened. Probably in thankfulness, Draco assumed. Poor kid probably never got invites – and especially not to really nice houses like Draco's.

"Yeah. My Father said he could pick you up at four pm tomorrow, on Saturday, and take you to my house."

"Oh." Potter's expression did something weird, like he was happy but then really sad. "Thank you, but I can't."

"Wha—you can't?" Draco cried out. Elizabeth and the other two boys stared him in surprise. Draco lowered his voice and hissed, "What do you _mean_ you can't? Come on, Potter, it'll be fun!"

Potter stirred his pool of ketchup with one of his remaining fries. "Um, I'm not allowed to. My aunt and uncle are pretty strict about me leaving."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well just tell them you are going to do it anyways! That's what I do when my parents won't let me do something I want," he advised with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, but, I have to help with dinner," Potter said as he squirmed in his seat.

"I'm sure your servants can help," Draco snorted. God, Potter was a joker. As if one of _their_ stature would perform the acts of a common house elf!

Draco bit into his hamburger, still inwardly laughing, when he realized the table was quiet. Looking up, he saw a rather morose look on Potter's face. "Wa-i-some-ting-i-sed?" Draco asked with his mouth full.

"Hey, um, I remembered I have a lunch detention with Mr. Melon for not turning in my homework the other day," Potter informed abruptly. "I should probably get going."

Draco swallowed heavily. "Wait!"

But Potter was already walking away. Bloody hell! Why was Potter making Draco's mission so difficult for him?

***

Potter had effectively avoided Draco the rest of that day and then school was out for the weekend. He met his Father with a grim look that afternoon and then spent the next of the weekend being lectured to about how he should have tried harder.

Sigh. Being a secret spy was harder than he thought!

***

Draco arrived to school on Monday with a secret weapon – thirty of Dobby's famous fudge nut brownies. Of course, he planned on saying it was his mother's, but close enough.

He saw Potter first thing in the morning and gave his secret mission a bright smile. "Morning, Potter! How was your weekend?"

He shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Draco nodded, noting the lack of enthusiasm. "Well, my Mother was terribly distressed that you could not make it this weekend so she wanted you to have the extra brownies she baked."

Taking the tin of brownies, Potter appeared surprised. "Brownies?" he asked as he looked inside the huge tin.

"Indeed!" Draco grinned as a smile worked its way onto Potter's face – but it was quickly replaced with worry.

"Draco, er, I can't take this. This is a lot of brownies and I don't really deserve all of these."

Objecting with a snort, Draco pushed the tin back into Potter's hands. "Sure you deserve it, Potter. Don't be so daft! Besides, try them," Draco encouraged eagerly.

Slowly, Potter picked one up and took a bite – and his emerald eyes lit up. "Wow! Your mom is the best cook, ever!"

"I know," Draco said smugly. Then Mr. Melon began class and they abated their conversation.

***

Draco spent the next week buttering up Potter. Every day he would bring him some sort of desert that he would have Dobby bake. During lunch and breaks Draco would try to get to know Potter better, but the young wizard was pretty quiet. Mostly Draco just told jokes and tried to entertain Potter, which usually worked. In fact, even the three other students at their lunch table would sometimes laugh at Draco's antics.

"So then," Draco snickered, "we dyed her shampoo to be blue and Pansy had blue hair for an entire week until her mother could charm it out!"

Potter guffawed at Draco's story, and so did Elizabeth and the other two boys (Peter and Gabriel were their names, he found out). Over the course of the week the three of them had moved closer to Draco and Potter, although they were still a few seats away.

"Did you get in trouble?" Potter asked.

Draco shot him a sly look. "_I_ didn't. Pansy's little brother looked like the culprit when her mother found the supplies under his bed."

They both shared a look and then began laughing anew.

"That was funny, but rather mean," Elizabeth pointed out. She was an alright bird, bit of a know-it-all and nerdy, but nice enough.

"Exactly," Draco said with a devilish smirk.

"Your friends sound like fun," Potter remarked. "Why don't they go to school here?"

"Here?" Draco repeated in alarm. "Uh, they can't. They don't go to school."

"Are they home schooled?" Elizabeth asked.

Draco wanted to hug her just then. That had not been a question that he had prepared for! "Yes! Yes they do!"

The bell rang and Elizabeth, Peter, and Gabriel got up, but Draco made Potter wait. "So Potter. You know what tomorrow is!"

"Saturday?"

"Yes," Draco nodded with a winning smile. "And the day that you should come do dinner with us. Mother is making lamb."

"Um…"

"Come on! It'll be fun," Draco pestered.

"Draco, I really can't. They won't allow me," Potter told him with a forlorn expression.

He needed a new act. "Oh. I see," Draco said in a small voice as he hung his head in sadness. "You just don't want to hang out with me."

"What? Oh, no! That isn't it!" Potter fervently explained.

Draco shrugged. "It's okay, Potter. You don't have to humor me. I understand that I'm not that cool."

"No, Draco. Really, my aunt and uncle won't let me. Otherwise I definitely would!"

Draco _almost_ felt bad about this emotional manipulation, but dang it, he was a spy! Sometimes a spy had to do what he had to do. "Well then why don't you?" Draco asked with wide, innocent eyes.

Potter pressed his lips together in a thin line. "I'll ask, okay? But it can't be this weekend. With the leaves falling I have lawn work to do."

"Lawn work?" Draco's nose crinkled in disgust. "That sounds rather…" Seeing Potter's expression change from open to closed made Draco halt his words. "Well, okay then! Ask for next weekend," he grinned.

Potter gave him a begrudging smile. "Okay, I'll try."

***

Harry waited until after he got done washing the dinner dishes and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were watching the news in the living room. Throughout the rest of the day he had tried to think of how to approach his aunt and uncle but still wasn't sure how it would go. After all, he had never asked to go to someone's house before because he had never had a friend before.

_A friend._ The thought made Harry smile. It was a nice change to have someone to talk to at school, especially during lunch and recess. And Draco was nice, even if he was rather dramatic and peculiar. He always had outrageous stories and seemed to like to hear himself speak, but that was okay because Harry didn't really know what to say to people anyways. Besides, what if Harry went ahead and said something wrong? It would be terrible if he accidentally mentioned about how he's basically a servant at home – everyone at school already judged him enough.

Wincing, Harry recalled the conversation he had with Draco last week. Did Draco really have servants or was that just him being dramatic again? What if Draco didn't want to be his friend anymore if he discovered that Harry was just like a servant?

Harry really didn't like the idea of that. He was starting to get used to having a friend and he didn't want to lose that.

"Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" Harry spoke up as he brought their coffees out to them; cream for Vernon and a good does of cream and sugar for Petunia.

"What is it, boy?" Vernon rumbled as he took his coffee from Harry's hands. "They're about to release the football scores."

"I was just wondering…" Harry trailed off as Vernon turned suspicious beady eyes upon his nephew. "Um, one of the boys at school invited me over to his house. For dinner," Harry quickly explained.

Vernon shared a look with his wife and then gave Harry a heady stare. "And just who are these people that would think that _you,_ boy, would make an acceptable house guest.

Harry checked an internal sigh and made himself bow his head and slump his shoulders. He had learned – it had been a long, arduous process, but he had learned – how to act in his family's presence. Uncle Vernon took direct eye contact and straight shoulders to be a sign of challenge; like an alpha wolf, Vernon liked his pack members to be subordinate in every way.

"His name is Draco Black and he's in my class. He said his mother and father invited me over because he's new to school and they want to meet his classmates."

"Draco?" Petunia cried out in a shrill voice as she set down her cup of coffee. "Isn't that the foul boy that caused my poor Dudleykins to get hurt last week?"

It was hard to force away a smile at the mental image _that_ statement caused to surface. "Draco just stepped out of the way when Dudley tried to rush him. It was Dudley that ran into the radiator." Harry really didn't know how to spin that fact.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and pulled him close. His nostrils flared slightly and his brows were furrowed in anger. "Don't you lie to me, boy. Dudley said you and that Draco boy pushed him into the radiator."

Harry winced at Vernon's foul breath and hate-filled voice. He really didn't understand why his uncle hated him so much, but assumed it was because he was a burden. Sometimes he wished he had been left on a different doorstop. "It's true," he mumbled.

Shaking his arm, Vernon bellowed, "That's it! Back to the cupboard boy!"

As he was dragged away to his 'room' under the stairs, Harry felt his hopes crumbling.

He would never get out of this house, not even for a day.

***

"Hey Potter," Draco greeted as the other took his seat in the classroom on Monday. "How was your weekend?"

Potter's thin shoulders moved under the baggy material of his grey sweatshirt and he evaded Draco's eyes. "Alright."

"So, did you ask your aunt and uncle about visiting?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Um, yeah." Potter shrugged again. "Um, they said I couldn't."

"What?" Draco shouted. Everyone else in the classroom gave him curious looks, but he ignored them. "What sort of wicked relatives are they?"

Harry's lips quirked into a smile. "Very wicked," he admitted truthfully.

"Well I just don't understand," Draco huffed as he cradled his chin in his palms. "When someone issues an invitation to the Mal—er, Black house, no one denies it!"

Smiling, Potter gave him another peculiar look. "I 'spose there's a first for everything. Besides, I think part of it came from the fact that you pushed Dudley into the radiator."

"What!" Draco shrieked in indignation. "I did not push that portly beast!"

Potter began to laugh at his reaction but quickly explained. "Yeah, but that's what Dudley told them when they saw the bruise on his knee. They always believe him over me."

Aghast, Draco just stared at Potter. He could believe that Potter's stupid relatives were honestly that stupid. "Well what in the bloody hell is their problem?"

"Draco Black! You watch your language or you'll be spending lunch with me," Mr. Melon demanded with a stern expression.

Draco slumped into his chair and sulked. Stupid muggles, saying Potter couldn't play and not letting him shout bloody hell!

***

"So Draco, what did young Harry say about coming over?" Narcissa asked as she passed the biscuits during dinner that night.

Pursing his lips, Draco glanced at each of his parents and sighed. "He isn't allowed."

"Why not?" Narcissa asked sharply. After all, no one had denied a dinner invitation to her house before!

"His aunt and uncle are mad because their stupid fat son lied and said I pushed him that first day of school two weeks ago – even though I didn't!" Draco added belligerently.

"Do they now?" Lucius asked coolly, his voice barely masking his derision. He glanced at Narcissa and she knew what he was thinking – these muggles were clearly awful. "Wasn't that when you stood up for Potter?"

"Yes!" Draco answered proudly, jutting his chin forward.

"Perhaps we should make a little house visit," Narcissa offered as she began plotting.

"Dear?" Lucius queried.

"Well, if they won't let Harry come to us, perhaps we should come to them." Narcissa's smile was full of promises – and not all of them were very nice.

***

"Darling, are you ready yet?" Narcissa called as she waited outside the manor with Draco. "I don't know how to start this bloody contraption."

Several minutes later Lucius appeared dressed in a grey suit that reflected his ice blue eyes remarkably well. Likewise, Narcissa was in elegant muggle garb; a red power dress that clung to her curves but was still quite tasteful. Draco was dressed in his typical school clothes, a green polo and brown trousers.

"It's not that hard," Lucius commented with a mild eye roll as he slid into the front seat of the black BMW. "You just mutter the incantation and it starts driving."

"Yes, but then what?" Narcissa asked in exasperation as she got in on the other side. "What do we do about the other automobiles on the road?"

"Relax dear, the spell will take care of that. I just tell it where to go and it does all the work," Lucius smiled.

"I hope so," Narcissa huffed. She looked at Draco in the rearview mirror. "You didn't tell Harry at school yesterday that we were coming today, right?"

"Yes, Mother. I kept quiet, just as you said," Draco promptly

"Good job, darling." Narcissa smiled to herself. Last week, on Monday, she had made the decision that they needed to visit the Dursleys (ah, what an awful, common name!) but Lucius had made them wait until his muggle private investigator learned more about the family. Now, it was almost two weeks later and Narcissa was beyond anxious to visit Harry. She was no fool – from the descriptions Draco gave (wore baggy clothes, the random bruises, his quiet nature), she was sure those muggles were mistreating Harry. If there was anything that sent her into a murderous rage, it was the mistreatment of children.

Although that, she supposed, had more to do with her own upbringing than anything else.

Lucius said his incantation and suddenly the tin-can that muggles called transportation roared to life.

"Oh, it's dreadfully loud!" Narcissa complained. She could feel her seat vibrating from the energy of the car and it took all of her willpower not to jump out from the vicious creature. But, she was a Black and above all they kept their cool in even the most alarming situations.

Lucius chuckled to himself. "Women," he said to Draco with a raised brow and smirk. Draco leaned forward and giggled, enjoying the moment with his father.

"_You_ couldn't last a day in my shoes, Lucius," Narcissa commented loftily with a teasing smile.

"No my dear, I could not," Lucius said with an indulgent smile.

The car, on its own, turned around in their drive and began to smoothly glide onto the paved road located past their house. It drove in the direction of Harry Potter's house in Little Whinging and managed to work, which surprised Narcissa. It took her husband many hours to prepare this car but they knew they couldn't apparate there, so this was the next best thing. Weaving in and out of the rows of cars was extremely frightening, but Narcissa fought not to comment on it, lest her husband mock her sensitivity again.

Eventually they came upon a neighborhood where each house looked exactly the same and featured perfectly manicured lawns. Frankly, Narcissa couldn't understand why such a lack of imagination would be sought after, but apparently (according to the private investigator) this was considered an expensive neighborhood and the Dursleys prided themselves on their appearances.

When the car parked in the driveway Lucius gave her a stern look. "I'll do the talking, dear."

"Oh Lucius!" Narcissa bristled. "I am a perfectly adequate conversationalist for today's company."

"Yes," he smirked. "But seeing as how you've been commenting on all the many things you'd like to do and say to Potter's relatives, I cannot be sure you will control yourself."

Narcissa glared at her husband but silently agreed with him. After the hell her father had put her, Andromeda, and Bellatrix through, Narcissa had a lot of pent-up rage towards abusive parental figures.

The three of them got out, Draco their silent shadow, and approached the front door. Narcissa set on her impeccable blank mask and prepared to meet Harry Potter's family.

The door opened smoothly, revealing a lanky and boyish-figured woman wearing a floral-patterned pink dress. Her short brown curls were tucked behind her ears and she reminded Narcissa of a horse with her long neck, large teeth, and long, oval face. It took all of Narcissa's willpower not to crinkle her nose in distaste. Unlike her sister Lily, who Narcissa remembered from school, Petunia Dursley was an incredibly unattractive woman.

"Why, hello," Petunia greeted with a broad, albeit forced smile. It was clear the woman disliked unannounced visitors. "What can I do for you?"

Lucius gave her his most charming smile and Petunia wilted a little bit – few women could resist Lucius, Narcissa thought smugly. Strategically moving aside so the muggle could easily view their BMW in the driveway (apparently this was the best sort of automobile available and these muggles were the greedy sort), Lucius began to speak. "Good afternoon. I'm Lucius Black, this is my wife Narcissa—" Narcissa gave the muggle her most winning smile, "and my son, Draco."

Petunia's eyes bugged at the mention of Draco and she glanced quickly the eight-year old boy. "Oh, hello," she mumbled in surprise. "I'm Petunia Dursley." She appraised them and her lips formed an oval when she looked down at Narcissa's satin blue pumps. "Oh," she gasped. "Are those Jimmy Choos?"

Narcissa perfectly schooled her face to give the woman a pleased yet humble smile. "Why yes. They're scheduled to come out next month, according to my personal shopper." The first thing Narcissa had done when she realized the family had to blend in with muggles was to hire an expensive muggle personal shopper who selected the finest garments for them. Narcissa was brilliant when it came to selecting fashionable wizarding pieces but she was, alas, rather ignorant of muggle fashion – hence the personal shopper.

"They're gorgeous," Petunia sighed as she gave the shoes a lingering look. Quickly she smiled at them. "Where are my manners?" she laughed. "Please, come in."

The Malfoys stepped inside the nice, if rather quaint, home. The living room was decorated in pastels and featured expensive couches, chairs, and end tables. Of course, realizing that the Dursleys had money to spend on their home but not purchase adequate clothing for their nephew only made Narcissa want to burn every item in that room.

"Vernon, darling! Come here! We have visitors!" Petunia called in a shrill voice. She turned towards the Malfoys. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tea, please," Lucius said gently. One glance at Narcissa and he ordered another tea for her as well. Petunia left the room quickly and they went about inspecting the place.

"So this is how muggles live?" Draco whispered. His eyes drank in the big-screen television. "Wow."

Narcissa rapped him on the head with her hand. "You're easily impressed, Draco. This is a dreadful little place," she sniffed. Merlin knows she would make sure her son didn't embrace the muggle lifestyle like her misguided sister Andromeda!

Minutes later Petunia appeared with a tea tray and an obese man with a handlebar mustache that made Narcissa either want to wince or laugh.

"Vernon, dear, these are the Blacks. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. And this is my husband Vernon," Petunia introduced.

They all stood up to shake hands, and Narcissa noted how Vernon took in their expensive clothes. Such a simple muggle.

"Welcome to our home," Vernon said once the introductions were complete and they sat down for tea. "Now, forgive me if I sound rude, but were we expecting you lot?"

"We were passing through, actually," Lucius informed. "Draco just began school with your nephew several weeks ago and, well, we've heard so much about Harry that we wanted to visit."

Narcissa pulled a bouquet of fresh flowers out from the shopping bag she had brought in. "And these are for you, Petunia. I know it's rather rude of us to just drop by, so please consider this our gift."

"Oh, why thank you!" Petunia preened; obviously pleased. Narcissa observed how Petunia quickly checked the price tag and smiled – as she should, considering they cost forty pounds! "You really shouldn't have," she smiled.

"Oh, but of course!" Lucius smiled. "Harry's become such a great friend to Draco that we wanted to introduce ourselves."

"Oh?" Vernon squinted. "Uh, yes, Harry has talked about Draco as well."

"Yes, where is Harry? Perhaps he and Draco could play while we talked," Lucius opined.

Vernon and Petunia shared a look. "Uh, I'll go get him," Petunia offered. There was a frantic look in her eye that did not sit well with Narcissa.

As soon as she was out of the living room, Narcissa asked, "May I use your restroom, Vernon?"

He gave her the directions for it – and Narcissa instead went in search of wherever Petunia went. She was determined to see what sort of quarters they placed Potter in. Perhaps threadbare blankets? A rug on the floor?

Harsh whispers could be heard near the staircase and Narcissa followed them.

"You listen here, boy," Petunia ordered. "Don't you dare tell this family about your room or anything bad. Or else you will never leave this house again, not even to school."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," came a muffled boy's voice.

Narcissa rounded the staircase and stumbled upon Petunia speaking into a tiny doorway located under the staircase. She glanced up, wondering if Harry was upstairs, but then Petunia saw her – and a horrified expression crossed her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I believe I got lost on the way to the lavatory," Narcissa explained smoothly.

"It's back that way," Petunia explained quickly as she went to shut the door under the staircase – but then a little boy with broken, taped-up glasses poked his head out. Shaggy black hair covered his forehead but Narcissa could see a lightning bolt-shaped scar hiding underneath.

Revulsion hit her as she walked closer and glanced inside the little room…which wasn't a room at all! No, it was some sort of cupboard! It was certainly far too small for even a child. And Harry – he was all skin and bones, exactly as Draco had said.

Fury crashed over her and only her superior control kept her wand hidden in her holster and not grasped in her hand. "What on earth have you been doing to this boy?" she shouted, her voice trembling with rage.

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading!

_References_

*This website told me what sorts of things 4th grade students should be learning in science: /files/matter_


	5. Chapter 5

**Smells like Muggle Spirit (and Fear!)**

* * *

"What on earth have you been doing to this boy?" Narcissa shouted, her voice trembling with rage as she stared at Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter, and the pathetic little cupboard under the stairs that was evidently the poor boy's room. Her fingers itched for her wand but Narcissa willed her hands to clench the sides of her dress instead.

Petunia's face paled and her jaw dropped, further exposing her horse-like front teeth. "I-I-I…" she stuttered helplessly, trapped under Narcissa's glare.

"Narcissa darling?" Lucius' voice called, his tone questioning and slightly worried. He had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle herself during today's visit and Narcissa hated to prove him right – but one look at Harry's malnourished features and dirty, baggy clothes, and she was deadly afraid that she would be proving her husband right today after all.

Lucius, Draco, and that nasty Vernon man walked down the hallway to find the three of them standing still – Narcissa because she was afraid to make a movement lest she destroy the house in a murderous rage, Petunia because her dark secret was laid bare to a wealthy stranger, and Harry because he had no idea what to do…would Vernon beat him extra tonight because it would be his fault that this lady found his room?

"Petunia? What's the matter, dear?" Vernon asked. His beady eyes took in Narcissa's furious features and Harry's open cupboard, and he instantly tried to backpedal. "Ah, is something the matter Narcissa? Would you, ah, like to return to the parlor for some tea?"

"Tea?" Narcissa sneered, her eyebrow raising dramatically at the realization that Vernon Dursley truly was stupid enough to think he could steer her away from this predicament.

Without turning her eyes away from the Dursleys, Narcissa spoke calmly to her son. "Draco, be a dear and go play with Harry outside. The adults need to have a word."

Draco, unable to see what the fuss was since his mother hid his view of the cupboard, shrugged. "Okay, Mother." He waved to Harry. "C'mon, Potter. Let's go do something. I've heard that children in mug—er, in these neighborhoods like to throw eggs at houses. Maybe we can go do that for fun."

As soon as their footsteps drifted away and the back door shut, Narcissa pulled out her wand and flung the Dursleys into the wall, smiling in delight as their faces contorted in pain at the heavy hit.

"You're w-w-wizards!" Petunia sputtered in surprise.

"Narcissa, dear. Be reasonable. We can't simply torture the muggles. We _are_attempting to keep a low profile," Lucius advised his wife in a soft voice.

She shot Lucius a withering glare. "I nary spoke a word about your illegal activities during the Dark Lord's reign, Lucius. You will allow me my justice."

Lucius, seeing the determined gleam in her eye, sighed. Stubbornness was a Black family trait.

Narcissa turned back to the Dursleys. "Now," she began in a deceptively calm voice. "Please inform me as to why you force your nephew to live under the stairs like a mere house elf. _And_why you abuse the poor boy like he was a sewer rat."

"Wha-what?" Vernon said, his body shaking in fear – his wife had told him all about the freaky wizarding world and he knew just what evil these people were capable of performing. "W-We treat the boy like our own son!"

"Lies!" Narcissa growled as she raised her wand again. "_Crucio_!"

Vernon Dursley dropped to the floor, his body twisting like a sidewinder, and his screams echoing off the perfectly designed pastel wallpapered walls.

"Please! Stop!" Petunia begged as she glanced frantically between her husband and the witch.

Narcissa ceased her efforts, but not before liquid seeped from Vernon's slacks and formed a puddle on the floor. "Stop?" Narcissa repeated haughtily with a forced laugh. "Such a strange word, 'stop' is. It is a word that is used so often yet it is the word least likely to be obeyed. Tell me, Petunia, do you ever think that your sister's son ever said or though 'stop' when you forced him to live like a slave and ensured his unhappiness?"

"No," Petunia answered breathlessly. "We provide him a home. We provide him with safety. We are doing our part, just as Dumbledore asked of us!"

Lucius quickly interjected. "And what did the daft old man tell you, Petunia?" Lucius asked with a cunning look in his eyes.

Forgetting that he was in the room, Petunia turned towards the blond wizard and wet her lips nervously. "He said that Harry was in danger from dark wizards. A-and if we let him live here, with a blood relative, then the dark wizard could not harm him until he became of age."

"Interesting," Lucius mused thoughtfully as he turned to inspect their surroundings.

"So what?" Narcissa snapped at Petunia. "You think that just because you kept the boy alive you deserve credit for doing something right? _Crucio_!"

Petunia's limbs jerked erratically and a low moan was ripped from her throat.

Narcissa ended the spell and turned towards her husband with a resolved look. "Lucius, I want to kill them."

"Yes dear, I know," Lucius said in a placating tone. "But remember, Dumbledore _is_watching the place. We cannot do anything hasty."

Jerking a hand in the Dursleys direction, Narcissa spat, "But we can't leave poor Harry here, either! These muggles are abominable!"

"That may be, but you heard what she said. There is some unknown power that Potter has against the Dark Lord, should he ever rise again, that can only be found with a blood relative. If we kill the muggles then we may lose a key talisman."

Narcissa let out a disbelieving snort. "_If_the Dark Lord ever rises, Lucius. Be serious."

"True," Lucius admitted with a nod. "Still, I think we need to be pragmatic."

He turned towards the muggle couple who were now lying down in a puddle of their own waste. Both of them were terrified, sure that they would be killed tonight.

"Dursleys know this. We will allow you to live. But you must give Potter his own room and treat him like your own child—"

"—_Better_than your own child," Narcissa inserted fiercely.

"Better," Lucius agreed. "You will not treat Harry like a slave. You will not allow his cousin to bully him. And you will allow him to visit us whenever he likes. Do you understand?" His words were clipped and cold, falling like icicles into the Dursleys' ears.

The muggle couple shared a look and Vernon quickly shook his head. "Yes, yes, of course. We will do anything."

"Good," Narcissa drawled. Using her wand, she lifted the couple up to stand on their feet. "Because if you violate the agreement _or_ tell _anyone_that you know that we are wizards or that Harry is a wizard, I will come back." Narcissa walked over and lightly trailed her wand down Vernon's plump stomach. "And I will never allow you to die, even though every night you will beg for it."

Struggling not to faint on the spot, Vernon nodded. Only Petunia had enough voice to issue a croaked response, "Yes."

"Excellent." Narcissa nodded. "Now, we will take Harry with us for the weekend. By the time we return him on Sunday night his new room will be fully prepared. Understood?"

The Dursleys nodded.

Narcissa smiled.

"Come dear," Lucius whispered as he ushered her through the home. "Let's be off." He sniffed distastefully at his quaint surroundings. "Honestly, if I am surrounded by this barbaric culture one more minute I may lose my appetite.

* * *

A/N:

Short but sweet! Just one scene, sorry, but I really wanted to update for you all :)

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
